1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device, a force detecting device, a robot, an electronic component conveying apparatus, an electronic component inspecting apparatus, and a component machining apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of improvement of productivity, industrial robots have been introduced into production facilities such as factories. Such an industrial robot includes an arm movable in one axial direction or a plurality of axial directions and an end effector such as a hand, an instrument for component inspection, or an instrument for component conveyance attached to an arm distal end side. The industrial robot can execute component assembly work, component machining work, component manufacturing work, component conveyance work, component inspection work, and the like.
In the industrial robot, for example, a force detecting device is provided between the arm and the end effector. As the force detecting device used in the industrial robot, for example, a force detecting device disclosed in JP-A-2013-101020 is used. An element of the force detecting device described in JP-A-2013-101020 includes a laminated body configured by a plurality of piezoelectric boards and a plurality of internal electrodes provided among the piezoelectric boards. On a side surface of the laminated body, a wire electrically connected to side surfaces of the internal electrodes is provided. The wire is formed of, for example, conductive paste and connected to an external circuit or the like.
For example, some industrial robot (machine tool) that applies machining to a base material such as an aluminum plate incorporates a force detecting device that detects force applied to the base material when the machining is applied (see, for example, JP-A-2013-257267. JP-A-2013-257267 describes a force detecting device including a piezoelectric element and a housing that houses the piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is sandwiched by two pressurizing plates included in the housing.
In the force detecting device described in JP-A-2013-257267, when an external force is applied to the pressurizing plates, the external force is transmitted to the piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element can output charges corresponding to the external force and detect the applied external force on the basis of the charges. In the force detecting device, in general, the piezoelectric element and the housing are connected by wire bonding using a copper wire or the like and the piezoelectric element is earthed.
However, in the element of the force detecting device described in JP-A-2013-101020, since the internal electrodes are relatively thin, it is likely that the internal electrodes are not sufficiently electrically connected to the wire. Further, it is likely that, when stress occurs, the conductive paste is ruptured (disconnected) by the stress.
Further, in the connection by the wire bonding in the force detecting device described in JP-A-2013-257267, in particular, when the copper wire and the like is soldered and joined, it is likely that the copper wire is ruptured (disconnected) by vibration or the like caused by an external force applied to the force detecting device to cause a connection failure.
In this way, it is likely that the disconnection of the conductive paste, the disconnection of a portion connected by the wire bonding, and the like occur. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a sensor device, a force detecting device, a robot, an electronic component conveying apparatus, an electronic component inspecting apparatus, and a component machining apparatus having high reliability.